In games of skill and entertainment, as well as educational games, it is desirable that the games include features which simulate real life conditions. Games which involve and stimulate player action and involvement are a popular medium of entertainment requiring skill and quick observations. These types of games utilize the eye, the hand and the mind to develop quick perception and instant response to particular situations.
Games involving floating objects such as boats or vessels have always been a popular form of entertainment as many persons are fascinated with boating and the skill of the maneuvering involved. In addition, many individuals are also fascinated with the strategy and competitiveness involved in a naval operation utilizing various types of floating vessels.
Several patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,894 (Fabricant); U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,801 (Baird); and U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,899 (Michener) disclose games in which the players direct streams of water against targets or onto vessels in order to sink them.
Other patents disclose games in which bombs or projectiles are directed against vessels which cause the vessels to collapse or fall apart when properly struck, and include U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,140 (Wolkenhauer), U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,874 (Cappella, Jr. et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,716 (Schwartz) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,049 (Papazian).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,261 (Thompson) discloses a game in which detonation occurs if a vessel is properly struck with a bomb from an airplane.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,037 (Howard) discloses a game apparatus simulating a boat invasion which utilizes self-propelled floating vessels to maneuver and complete a pre-established course. The vessels may be hit by pellets which are propelled by a spring actuated plunger device to divert the path of the vessel from the finish line.
In view of the high degree of interest in boat-related games, a need and desire for new games involving boats or other floating objects is believed to exist.